


Shatter

by nells_is_trying_to_write



Series: Fanfiction of Fanfiction [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: :’(, Angst, Gen, Machines Don’t Bleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nells_is_trying_to_write/pseuds/nells_is_trying_to_write
Summary: A non-canon meet up set in the middle of Machines Don’t Bleed that I scribbled down during my US history class





	Shatter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Machines Don't Bleed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/411000) by ChaosandMayhem. 



> "As an education major I should scold you for doing this in history class but as an author I must say D: "
> 
> -Chaosandmayhem

Blake looked frantically for another door, a ventilation shaft, a way out. He was tugging on the rusty window lock when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"… Blakey?"

No. No no no, no no no no NO, _please_. Not him. Not this.

The room was too still, too quiet as he turned around. 

Scout was standing in the doorway, arms stiff, fingers twitching. He licked his lips, opened his mouth, closed it again, then set his jaw and asked, "Is it true?"

Blake couldn't look at him. 

"Look at me!" Scout's voice shook. "Is. It. True!"

"I'm sorry, Scout." His voice was rough, choked with unshed tears.

A hand fisted in his shirt. "Look at me." Blake stared dumbly at the bloodstained hand wraps, the short, jagged nails, the boney and calloused fingers, then lifted his head to meet Scout's eyes.

Whatever the other man saw in his face made him drop Blake like a hot iron. There was a pause, the sound of shaky breathing filling the room, then Scout turned and ran, each receding footstep tearing another piece of his heart away.

 

_______________

 

Scout's cleats pounded against the cracked linoleum, steps echoing down the hallway as his feet tried to keep pace with his pounding heart. Everyone always let him down. First his father, then his older brother, then Spy, and now Blake. 

_Blake_. The one person he thought he could always count on, even though he was the one person he was never supposed to trust. He angrily scrubbed away tears as he skidded to a stop, finally outside. 

Well, he'd learned his lesson. He'd learned it damn well, and he wouldn't let anyone ever hurt him that way again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that all characters belong to [ChaosandMayhem](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1744920/ChaosandMayhem)


End file.
